<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Souvenir 手信 by Moomoon_Sixpence</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27746092">Souvenir 手信</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moomoon_Sixpence/pseuds/Moomoon_Sixpence'>Moomoon_Sixpence</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:41:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27746092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moomoon_Sixpence/pseuds/Moomoon_Sixpence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim家的守护神——断手玻璃盒，英助借手上戒指的红光找到尘封的古堡，那只长着尖牙却小小只的吸血鬼为什么要把手乱丢啦？！<br/>#小惊悚悲感喜剧#</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Hyungu | Kanghyun &amp; Lee Giwook | Cya, Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong, Lee Keonhee/Son Dongju | Xion</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 🩸一茫</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>🩸 Souvenir 手信 第一章</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>命运留下的手信翻裹遇光，羁绊牵萦回失落的</p><p>玫瑰花园。</p><p> </p><p>被恶魔追缠的小英助撞到了收藏室的书柜。脸颊腐烂狰狞可怖的恶魔，抽搐着张牙舞爪，接近小英助。</p><p> </p><p>肉嘟嘟的脸颊肉在逃跑的时候撞红了，藏室酸涩的空气灌进小英助鼻腔。</p><p> </p><p>“妈妈…救命！</p><p>我不要死，谁来……救救我！”</p><p> </p><p>阴暗宝阁上的白毯被慌乱扯下，玻璃盒里封存的玉手红宝石戒指闪耀。</p><p> </p><p>这诡异的断手，刺激得小英助惊叫失声。</p><p> </p><p>“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊…！”</p><p> </p><p>狰狞的恶魔看见断手狼狈逃窜，轰然而散。</p><p> </p><p>小英助颤巍巍支棱起来，哭喊着踢开玻璃盒去找妈妈了。</p><p> </p><p>妈妈告诉小英助，“有人嫉恨我们的家产，在院中埋下一笼被血泡着淹死的猫崽，诅咒金氏不得安生。</p><p> </p><p>这些恶魔都是坏人招来的，但助尼是乖孩子不用害怕哦，上帝会保佑我们的。”</p><p> </p><p>小英助不知道的角落，一个个被恶魔附身的仆人们挨了一顿乱棍后销声匿。</p><p> </p><p>慕名而来的人们欣喜地来到金瑰庄园。</p><p>鲜红的玫瑰花迷人馥丽、笑脸相迎，只有黑夜知道谁掉进了血红的深渊……</p><p> </p><p>金家主把断手玻璃盒摆在了家宅中央，用红布和银链禁锢捆锁。</p><p> </p><p>小英助偶尔会看到恶魔妖兽来拍拍窗户，有时太用力会把窗户拍开。</p><p> </p><p>太过空洞而只剩下阴狠的瞳孔，眼巴巴地与小英助对视。脸上的皮肉因为愤怒快要融化了，但就是进不来 。</p><p> </p><p>久而久之，家宅里的人都习惯了。</p><p>为什么现世罕见的恶魔会聚集来闹房……</p><p>无人怀疑，无人探晓。</p><p> </p><p>小英助这个好奇宝宝，总是无意识地在断手玻璃盒周围晃悠，自那晚后诡异的玻璃盒给他一种莫名的安全感。</p><p> </p><p>小家伙发现家主偶尔会解开锁链，凝视着玻璃盒出神。</p><p> </p><p>白得几乎透明的断手在月光下闪着荧光，绯红色的宝石戒指与之相衬。</p><p> </p><p>小英助会遐想这美丽的手属于谁呢？</p><p> </p><p>“都靠你，我们的家业才能稳住阵脚…Hwan woong.”</p><p>“Hwan woong？”疑惑的小奶音在角落响起。</p><p> </p><p>白驹过隙————</p><p>懵懵的小猫儿英助长成了俊美的青年，那受了雕刻之神恩惠的脸庞传遍了贵族与富翁之间。</p><p> </p><p>联姻的请帖如白鸽飞舞堆满了金家的信箱，世代富豪的第十代侯爵小公子要娶哪位幸运的佳人呢？</p><p> </p><p>在父亲那得知要与钢铁工业家千金联姻的英助徘徊到了大厅。那位千金他知道的，个性浮夸又小气，想想她脸上的雀斑就眩晕，怎么配得上beautiful的他呢。</p><p> </p><p>盖着红布的玻璃盒摆在大厅十几年如一日，‘为什么这手不会腐烂呢？也不在福尔马林里泡着……’</p><p> </p><p>英助盯着精致修剪的指甲，竟也沉迷愣神了。</p><p>“Take me back！”</p><p>清亮急切的声音刺破迷茫，英助惊讶地拿起玻璃盒，手指上的红宝石戒指突然闪出指南针般的光圈。</p><p> </p><p>担心被别人看见，英助把小巧的玻璃盒捂进怀里，用上衣裹着飞奔到爱马sunny的身边。</p><p> </p><p>指南针光环还未消失，有灵性的Sunny蹭蹭举止奇怪的主人。“Sunny，我们去冒险吧！”</p><p>马脸懵逼，英助毫不犹豫地骑上马背，双脚一跺驾着Sunny冲出庄园。</p><p> </p><p>‘就当是最后的放纵了，米亚内。‘英助在心里和父亲母亲道歉，一路坚定地离去。</p><p> </p><p>黄昏的暮光晖云，英助被家宅周围的瘴气熏得目眩神迷。</p><p> </p><p>“呸…呸呸…呸！这空气怎么闻起来这么臭？！”</p><p> </p><p>Sunny奔进城郊边茂密的森林，金瑰庄园消失成眼角边的小点，逐渐看不见了。</p><p> </p><p>英助愈发畅快，虽然森林里一片漆黑，但红宝石戒指的光芒照亮了一大圈地方。</p><p> </p><p>“是焕雄大人的手…</p><p>…焕雄大人？</p><p>焕雄大人！补品，上等的补品！”</p><p> </p><p>糟咂的诡异议论声在树林里响起。</p><p> </p><p>妖鬼恶魔们环绕的污浊之气盖住了霞光，流着口水盯着玻璃盒，腐臭的味道像发酵的呕吐物，肆虐地渐渐靠近英助。</p><p> </p><p>英助光洁的额头挂满冷汗，指南的光芒好似因为恶魔的靠近越来越弱。英助安抚地拍拍Sunny，“不要怕！我们冲出去。”</p><p> </p><p>圆月高挂，入夜数时，黑色指甲的小手推开繁复精美的石棺。一头软软金毛的吸血鬼朦朦坐起来，“快满月了～”</p><p> </p><p>“啊啊啊啊！焕雄伯爵，您又睡懒觉了。快起来用膳吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“我等会就去，好久不见呐Koni. ” 沉睡了十余年的焕雄脸色苍白，缺乏精神的黑眼圈愈发阴郁，由于饥饿眸子深红嗜血。</p><p> </p><p>戴上面具，披风上肩，焕雄飘乎飞游过走廊，停在巨幅壁画前。壁画里的Seoho与Leedo笑颜如血月耀人晖越，锐利的尖牙刺目，白色的灰尘在月光下给笑眼蒙上迷雾。无色的血珠在焕雄心里滴答…</p><p> </p><p>What‘s lost is already lost.</p><p> </p><p>焕雄嗦着血珠奶茶，注入糖分和铁离子。兔管家Koni满意地点头，头上拢拉的大耳朵开心地一晃一晃。</p><p> </p><p>养分饱饱的玫瑰花盛绽，月光下红得娇艳欲滴，点化成人的话估计每个都是倾国倾城的大美女。</p><p> </p><p>庄园外的森林因为金英助闹得不可开交，受焕雄庇护的精灵们叽叽喳喳。</p><p> </p><p>“有人类闯进森林嘞，噶共～</p><p>哇一古，恶魔们都在围追他呢！</p><p>焕雄大人刚醒来，希望恶魔有事。</p><p>拿度希望，哇一古～”</p><p> </p><p>小姜仔和寄旭仔俩精灵窝在树窝里你一句我一句，blingbling的小翅膀扑扇不停。</p><p> </p><p>“啊啊啊…西八！”有个爪子在金英助大腿上留下三道血痕，像蚂蚁叮咬一样火辣酸痛。</p><p> </p><p>恶魔们前仆后继疯抢玻璃盒，英助看着光芒指向藤蔓缠绕的古堡一角。衣服被邪气腐蚀得稀烂，精实的手臂抱紧玻璃盒，一只伏地魔缠住了Sunny马蹄，金英助被摔下马背飞了出去。</p><p> </p><p>眼见古堡大门前锐利的木桩，自己就要死在这了吗？啊…仿佛冥河飘荡的白光闪过，金英助认命地眼睛紧闭。恶魔的鬼啸声都消失了，温融的血海托起自由落体英助。</p><p> </p><p>听到动静赶来的焕雄驱散了嚣张的恶鬼，苟存的一些尖叫着四处哄散，就像数年前追逐小英助的恶魔一样。</p><p> </p><p>‘什么嘛，这个人保护了他两次么？’</p><p>英助黑白分明的双眸含水，飘扬的披风和踏实的背影映入眼底，飞舞的玫瑰花瓣如红雪。把玻璃盒藏在背包里，英助浑身脱力失去了意识。</p><p> </p><p>“哈～吵闹的家伙们。” 生活不易的吸血鬼伯爵叹气，才回头望见昏过去的英助，金绒绒小脑袋疑惑地歪歪，“小漂亮～？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 🩸二醒</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OOC预警<br/>人类英助在吸血鬼熊面前就是小孩呐(｡’▽’｡)<br/>撒娇撒痴的娃才有糖吃（bushi</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>🩸 第二章</p><p> </p><p>古堡里没有给人类休息的地方，之前用过的老地方快结成化石了。连兔管家Koni都暂时恢复不过来，受伤的金英助只好被放在伯爵的棺材里。</p><p>棺材里的软垫像棉花糖，焕雄感到眼皮沉重，没精神地打打哈欠，表示他也想睡了。</p><p>“伯爵大人不能睡！才醒来半天呐，这个人类可怎么办……讨厌死了。”</p><p>大兔兔的耳垂快摆成风车了，挥着手在焕雄旁边夺命摇头。被恶魔抓伤的英助臭乎乎的，衣服破了还占了伯爵的床，感到嫌弃。</p><p>两个圆滚滚小包子精灵窝在英助脚边，卷了点被子。</p><p>“他还是快点走比较好～”，姜仔说道。<br/>“嗯嗯，快点走比较好～”，旭子说道。<br/>“在他倒霉之前快点走…”，姜寄说道。</p><p>英助浑身酸痛，梦里疼出的冷汗沾湿额角翘起的卷毛。他居然光着身子躺在石棺里，除了腿上和胸前光滑的黑色绷带。</p><p>他环顾四周后发觉就算是墓地也是惊人的单调，周边垂满了暗红色的帘账，挡住了每一丝光线，没有任何装饰物。</p><p>摇曳的烛光照映出英助眼底的惶恐，一条有着鬣狗眼睛的斑点犬叼着蜡烛走进房间。哧着尖牙传话，“伯爵大人要见你，快跟过来。”</p><p>臭乎乎又大只的英助披着被子爬起来，这辈子第一次被狗命令……才发现他背包被“扔”在棺材边，愣了会思考怎么办。</p><p>“快点呐，年轻人。” 斑点犬摇摇尾巴，不耐烦地催促。英助只好光脚跟过去，这毯子其实又香又软乎，莫名想到焕雄这个名字不安就消失了。</p><p>英助走过冰凉的走廊，黑曜石般的地板反光，认真看会倒映出他简陋的“衣裳”。英助耳朵如树莓般通红，一向优雅美丽的少爷居然沦落成乞丐一样。</p><p>焕雄坐在漆黑的大厅里，一个响指点燃了火炉，墙壁上的蜡烛接连点燃。‘像童话书里写的一样…’英助紧脏脏地捂紧前胸的毛毯。</p><p>没有挂绳的面具牢牢地贴在脸上，焕雄的红眸盯着英助，站起身来。</p><p>英助想礼貌地问候一下，没想到恩人居然这么小巧，昏迷前高大的背影“嘣”一声破碎。</p><p>“您好……高啊。” 硬生生咬到舌头的英助笑不出来，哭不出声。<br/>“嗯？！”众人抽气的声音。</p><p>全体石化……藏在一旁的兔管家揉揉太阳穴，斑点犬嘴里的蜡烛掉了，伯爵面具下的眉毛失措起舞。</p><p>英助觉得他会被当场吃掉，噤声了。焕雄红唇下的尖牙看着奶凶奶凶的，‘好可爱好小只，是吸血鬼吗？’</p><p>“你…是什么东西？”焕雄伯爵腾空起来比金英助高好几个头，白金色头发飘飘。</p><p>“Youngjo·Micheal·Kim(•৺•)”，伯爵打量这傻笑的小孩子，牙齿整整齐齐像密密的石榴一样。</p><p>“那Youngjo·Micheal·Kim，我要你现在离开这里。”英助眼神瞬间失落，好不容易才找到古堡呢，断手玻璃盒的事都没问清楚。</p><p>“我…我……好痛。”金英助突然表情扭曲，捂着前胸倒在地上，毯子沾上了斑点犬弄掉的蜡烛，一秒烧上身。</p><p>金英助发出乌鸦般的怪叫在地上滚来滚去，焕雄抬手把火扑灭了。头发烧焦的味道很奇怪，看着小孩披着破破烂烂的毯子，伯爵内心深处泛起点同情。</p><p>“人类原来和乌鸦一样呐～<br/>内～嘎嘎嘎嘎嘎嘎～”<br/>姜团子看旭团子叫得可爱，偷蹭着香一口，一个通红的精灵团子就诞生了。</p><p>金英助只想找个洞钻进去，屁股那块凉飕飕的，自然卷被火一烧快变成爆炸头了。</p><p>“留在我的古堡就要遵循我的规矩，伤好之前和Koni一起打扫，懂？”带有少少威胁的语气也好可爱哦，英助乖巧懂事地捣头如蒜。</p><p>“换身衣服吧～”融融的血流从焕雄指尖漫出，包裹住英助的身体，红丝绒衬衣焕然一新。伯爵的大披风也换成了白衬衣和棕色长靴。</p><p>“okay，get lost.” 焕雄转身走去唯一干净的沙发上，炉火“噗啊”没了。烛火一盏接一盏地熄灭，赶人的意味很明显了。</p><p>‘kiyo呐，就像叛逆的小脑虎。‘金英助自顾自往外走，已经天亮了呢。’啊，忘记问名字了！‘</p><p>“嘭！”一下砸门声，还有上锁细细碎碎的声音。英助挠了挠头发，他这是被讨厌了吗，从来没有过的遭遇。</p><p>望见墙上装着的🪞镜子，‘我怎么这么俊？<br/>素颜，了不得～<br/>庄园里还有玫瑰花，嗯～跟我的脸好配。‘<br/>充满自爱的心声吓得Koni兔兔扶额，这人类心思都浮在脸上。</p><p>镜子里的人脖颈修长纤细，休息得很好皮肤健康得透红，跟玫瑰花的倒影相印和谐，精致的五官闪闪发光。好看是好看，但比不过英助眼里的自己……</p><p>英助回到房间，‘哇哦，阴森森的真可怕。’<br/>两米八的巨大石棺看着人头皮发麻，砖墙都是黑瓦色，但想到里面是可爱的小吸血鬼就没那么吓人了。</p><p>一把拉开积满灰尘的暗红窗帘，呛得英助快把肝吐出来了，头发也跟积雪一样变成灰色。<br/>积极小天使英助撸起袖子，元气满满地打扫起来。</p><p>“人类，主人的书房在隔壁，也交给你了。”兔管家甩甩耳朵吩咐完蹦跳走了，翘班快乐～</p><p>在古堡阳台晒完窗帘的英助叹口气，脱力地揉揉手臂，结实的肱二头肌有点酸胀。</p><p>英助出过汗的脸颊抹干净，看起来很乖巧。走去打扫尘封的画室，英助一边佛系地清理，一边感叹。“吼，这幅画耶啵哒！”</p><p>连体婴寄旭精灵在掸掉尘灰的书堆上坐着，“很有力气的年轻人呐。”<br/>寄旭凑在姜仔耳边嘀咕，姜仔双目瞪圆，“什么？你觉得他有点帅！”</p><p>然后翻到了焕雄没有戴面具的油画，明明是吸血鬼却和蓝天花海很相配。<br/>画画的人心意溢出画框，因为这只焕雄看起来很温柔快乐。<br/>‘现在戴着面具呢，是发生了什么嘛🤔。’</p><p>书房里回响着“哇～噢～”的感叹声，一边慢慢变干净。跟藏宝箱的一样的书房，不断浮出清晰面目的画作，助子都想去借着感动去写歌了。</p><p>姜寄精灵团子灰进数十年未见的干净房间，焕雄总让Koni去玩，百年才打扫没几次。<br/>“天呐！好干净，有点恶心…<br/>口区…伯爵大人看到会昏古七的。<br/>害怕，我要吐了。”</p><p>“什么嘛，长得可爱嘴巴这么毒～”英助没有生气，笑呵呵地戳戳姜仔鼓起的脸颊肉，软弹弹的小精灵尖叫地跑了。</p><p>兔管家喜欢干净的东西，臭乎乎人类挺不错嘛，虽然还是臭乎乎。</p><p>“拜托你去把主人叫起来…他一睡就没完没了了！”</p><p>英助进门看见焕雄睡得脖子错位了，姿势超不安分又别扭，手指可爱地勾勾。</p><p>不知道该叫啥名，那他也叫主人吧。<br/>“Master～醒醒。”</p><p>恍然听见熟悉的声音，焕雄脖子啪嗒扭回来，眼睛’搬家搬家‘闪着星星，却转瞬即逝。<br/>“原来是你。”</p><p>清脆的骨头扭折声，英助吓一跳，这软乎乎像看“老友”的眼神。温柔挠人，却一下就没了，一股奇怪的心痒痒的感觉。</p><p>回到伯爵的卧室，这该死的石棺被装点上了大束玫瑰，还有泰迪娃娃放在床头。尴尬的浪漫气息漂浮在阴凉的房间，现在英助体会到为啥小精灵会恶寒了……</p><p>‘吸血鬼宝宝会怎么想…？’</p><p>“恰兰哒～”焕雄揉揉英助卷毛，用魔法顺成直发。美强惨英助没想到会被夸夸，兴奋快从眼角滑出来了，捂着因为害羞发热的头顶。</p><p>焕雄懒虫扑到石棺上，床垫干净净香香，“不长”的手臂像小鸡一样扑腾。萌袖里伸出带金属光芒的手指，英助出神地盯着，焕雄随意地弹飞面具。</p><p>“诶？！！！！！！！！”</p><p>猫猫震惊，这面具随便拆的吗？感性多虑的英助还以为是背负了神秘沉重的过去才不以真面示人的……树懒伯爵睡得安稳，英助的喊叫都被无视了。</p><p>“不行！不能睡！”兔管家飞跑进来，矫健的兔兔腿一把把英助撞飞了，扑到石棺里。</p><p>“别吵了，大白天的。”轰然一响石棺严丝合缝地盖上了。英助视野突然漆黑，用力翻身就会踹到棺板，‘救命呐，我和吸血鬼一起躺在棺材里了……’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 三垂</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>🩸 Souvenir 手信 第三章</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>兔管家Koni汗颜，“如果主人又睡十几年，这个人类会变成干尸的吧…”</p><p> </p><p>“嘶？！”姜寄小精灵四坨圆手手惊慌地握在一起，“好不容易古堡才热闹一点喏～” “马甲～”</p><p>颗矮的小奶音嘀嘀咕咕。</p><p> </p><p>“但伯爵讨厌别人碰他的棺材诶，真奇怪…”Koni焦急地绕着房间踱来踱去。</p><p> </p><p>英助感觉到硬梆梆的东西放在肚子上，伸手不见五指真是黑透了。只有焕雄轻缓的呼吸声回荡在耳边，玫瑰花淡淡的清香扑鼻，清洁工英助也累了。</p><p> </p><p>他鼓起胆摸到肚子上冰凉凉的玩意，镀膜金属质感，‘这是义肢……Hwan woong是你么？‘</p><p> </p><p>握上了就不想放开，体温脉脉传到金属义肢。英助顺势靠上小小的胸脯，沉静有力的心脏缓慢安稳地输送着血液，像畅游冰洋的蓝鲸心脏，心跳穿过岁月回鸣。凉丝丝的空气意外的惬意，英助抱着焕雄睡着了。</p><p> </p><p>黑暗中水润的深红眸光闪烁，“小漂亮，脑袋好重…”蹭蹭卷卷的呆毛继续休息。</p><p> </p><p>“来一本，不要把图画墙上啊！” 清新可爱的嗓音拨开梦里的奶油白雾。</p><p> </p><p>“嚯哆剋～噢呜，恶熏熏！” 焕雄没眼看墙上的英熊接吻图，他还得感谢来一本没画舌吻……两手捂着眼睛露出条缝，羞耻地跺脚吐槽。</p><p> </p><p>“诶，不是很漂亮吗？”来一本真挚地眨眨眼，雄觉得可爱又想捶他。“被阿加西发现就完蛋了，快走走～”小小只雄努力推走大猫猫。</p><p> </p><p>英助的视角在画像上徘徊，这个来一本的脸模模糊糊，但有种在看他的复制人的感觉。梦里的“幽灵”助飘到另一个房间。</p><p> </p><p>中世纪的褐红金丝垂帘大床上，薄薄的被子下盖着交缠的人类和吸血鬼，丝滑的绸缎如笔勾勒出美好的肉体线条。</p><p> </p><p>突然钻出来雪白紧实的小臂，粉嫩的手指抓紧被角，红宝石戒指衬得玉肤柔软。金英助下意识摸摸嘴角，看看有没口水。</p><p> </p><p>香汗淋漓的焕雄弓腰掀开被子，美丽的腰窝戳中英助心脏，一双大手扣着软弹的雪丘。身下的来一本勾过膝盖擦红的大腿搭在肩上，反压住焕雄，俯身把让人心痒的呻吟含进嘴里。</p><p> </p><p>‘那不就是我吗？！’金英助想看看和自己一模一样的脸，但注意力无法从粉臀间疯狂肏动的靡艳场景上移开，迷乱的水声滋滋作响。</p><p> </p><p>被欺负得迷糊的小吸血鬼埋在来一本颈窝，高挺精致的鼻梁痴迷地顺着动脉的方向刮蹭，像上瘾的病人。</p><p> </p><p>汗珠沾湿的头发黏在额头上，殷红色的眸子倒映着香饽饽Ravn，“一本尼，我想吸一点点～”湿润的睫毛一闪一闪，软软的语气像坠入凡间的小天使，只不过獠牙可怖。</p><p> </p><p>金英助心动地咬住下唇，想推开那个复制人自己扑上去给宝宝喂血。</p><p> </p><p>来一本把人搂怀里，“雄尼想要多少都可以～”“哼哼(☻-☻)～” 兴奋的粉舌舔舔紧绷的肌肤，沾着血丝的獠牙刺破有弹力的皮肤，戳开柔嫩的血管。</p><p> </p><p>焕雄怕咬断来一本的头，像嘬奶一样轻轻吮着，欣喜的括约肌用力收含来一本的事物，愉悦的低吼不止。两张小嘴都仿佛要榨干Ravn一般用劲干活，Ravn一不留神差点去了。</p><p> </p><p>雪臀与耻骨相撞摩擦，“唔！慢点～”焕雄被撞得噎了一口，血丝从脖颈与嘴唇相牵，“才不要慢呢。”只有在床上才不顺着焕雄的Ravn，把蜜穴里积淤的银液磨出白花。</p><p> </p><p>“别在我里面乱来……疯子。”</p><p>“你不也是，血还流着呢～”</p><p> </p><p>两人像野兽般撕咬纠缠，薄被染上浊白与血红，床架呀呀作响。</p><p> </p><p>欲望宛若实化成烟，熏得金英助眼球充血，咬牙咀嚼着困惑与渴望。强烈的异位感让他头脑眩晕，焕雄嫣红的小脸像颜料混融般失去轮廓。</p><p> </p><p>来一本眼前一黑，不能再让焕雄吸了。手指探进湿软的小嘴，猩红的舌头和牙齿让Ravn觉得他是在猛虎嘴里戏玩。</p><p> </p><p>贪心不足的小家伙嗅了嗅手腕，一阵刺痛后又被咬了两血窟窿，沉迷地吸噬。再这样下去他会血尽人亡吧……Ravn凑到宝宝后颈，对着奶桃色的皮肤用力一咬。</p><p> </p><p>“哇啊！！”后颈被咬得酥酥麻麻，松软的电流传到指尖，可爱的脚趾缩了缩。吸血上瘾雄才终于清醒过来，英助被喊声吓一跳，被梦境赶出来惊醒了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>棺材里的空气逐渐稀薄，救命！和粗神经的吸血鬼呆一起几条命都不够搭。</p><p> </p><p>英助感到一阵胸闷气短，忍不住打破礼节摇晃起软乎乎焕雄。就几声口胡的嘟囔，焕雄丝毫没有要醒的意思。</p><p> </p><p>这石棺他也掀不开，猛然想起梦里看见焕雄的要害，吞口口水冷静一下。缺氧还会导致心跳加速吗？</p><p> </p><p>英助俯身压住熟睡的焕雄，睫毛轻碰，嘴唇滑过脸颊在脖子徘徊，‘我居然在吃吸血鬼豆腐…’</p><p>猫猫用力啃奶虎，皮下的血管破裂浮出瑰色血花，刻印出不浅的牙印。</p><p> </p><p>“What the ？！”沸腾的血海劈开石棺，棺盖裂开两半砸凹地砖。焕雄猛得坐起身来，撞到英助下巴开花。</p><p> </p><p>“噗啊～”兔管家和姜寄小精灵都被血海扑了个浑身湿，姜寄第一次看到有兔兔张这么大嘴，嗓子眼红红的耶。</p><p> </p><p>焕雄捂着酥麻的后颈发懵，额头都气红了，像新鲜出炉的烤面包。雄尼一不留神用义肢拍拍一脸湿淋淋显得更委屈的金英助，拍完还后悔似的搓搓手。</p><p> </p><p>眼睛迷糊地半睁着，从眉毛渗出的无语，“Youngjo·Micheal·Kim，你是来暗杀我的吗？”</p><p> </p><p>‘内……内噶？’血流不友善地化成长枪状，磨过墙壁沙沙响。</p><p> </p><p>英助猛然想起来目的，“我是来还东西的，”在焕雄异样的眼光下翻出断手玻璃盒。“这是Hwan woong的手，看这红宝石？”英助双手举着玻璃盒，棕色的眸子真挚闪闪。</p><p> </p><p>焕雄宝一脸迷惑，可爱地晃晃脑袋，恍若不清楚想凑近地认真看。“这不是我的，是另一个Hwan woong的吧。”</p><p> </p><p>摘掉面具后，英助觉得焕雄的小表情都很熟悉，比如他说谎后自然移开视线的样子，企图萌混过关的神情，“可是…红宝石的光指向了这里。”</p><p> </p><p>“吸血鬼可不止一位，森林深处你也去找找吧。”</p><p> </p><p>焕雄飘着理理头发，银色的耳环耀目，血海像红色丝绸般环绕其袖。英助猫咪唇不满地向下抿起，‘人类不高兴脸颊肉会鼓起来哦…好圆。’焕雄漫不经心瞄两眼。</p><p> </p><p>焕雄扎起一簇小揪揪，免得头发挠到痒痒的后颈，又瞄了眼英助锁骨露出的绷带。猫猫逼急了也会咬吸血鬼的，“你好好养伤，别再做丢掉小命的事了。”</p><p> </p><p>纤细的背影消失在走廊，猫猫突然觉得着凉浑身一颤，仿佛焕雄带走了白日的温暖。兔兔帮猫助烘干了衣服，“哎一古、哎一古呀！”棺盖被Koni搬起来，兔管家在认真修地板。</p><p> </p><p>焕雄雪白肉体缠着绛红绸缎的画面忽然闪过，猫猫懊恼地拍拍额头，对吸血鬼色胆大动可真行。</p><p> </p><p>‘我不对劲，我不对劲啊！’</p><p> </p><p>古堡被清洗干净，就像新建成一样，沉檀与玫瑰在古堡嬉耍飘荡，处处洒香。这味道和家里差不多，英助紧绷绷的神经放松，在巨幅壁画前停驻。“金发和橘发的吸血鬼……皮肤好白啊。”</p><p> </p><p>焕雄想事情在散步，突然逛到天花板上去了。</p><p>Koni：焕雄nim为什么要倒挂在天花板上？</p><p>焕雄：啊……走神了。</p><p> </p><p>“This way，come closer…”召唤英助来到古堡的熟悉声音响起，顺着莫名的亲切感，英助摸索到地底下。金灿灿的宝库大门被推开，身形佝偻的蝙蝠石雕排列其周。</p><p> </p><p>盘踞的蝙蝠展翼下是一对恋人相吻壁画，残缺的墙壁被凿下来矗立在宝藏堆里，湛蓝的新鲜玫瑰摆在画下。“是梦里那幅图，Hwan woong的爱人和我一模一样？”</p><p> </p><p>绘画的一笔一笔浮现在英助脑海，还有焕雄嘴唇软软弹弹的触感，déjà vu一般的情境。看到蓝玫瑰心窝一暖，冥冥之中觉得是焕雄亲自放的。</p><p> </p><p>仿佛来一本附体了，或者他就是来一本。英助转身去找焕雄，究竟是好奇还是爱慕支撑他去探究这些已经模糊，他想快点破谜。</p><p> </p><p>在晒太阳的吸血鬼脸颊渡上糖霜般微红，英助牵着小手往地下宝库跑，焕雄却也乖巧地被牵着。“干什么，你肚子饿了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>不以为然的小熊子飘着毫不费力，英助扶着膝盖喘喘气。“那幅画，为什么和我长得一摸一样？”</p><p> </p><p>微微沙子摩擦的沙沙声，英助回头一看墙就裂了，来一本的脸直接模糊碎裂。蜘蛛网状的裂缝刺眼，焕雄蹲在一边玩红绒王冠，估计从某个可怜的国王头上扒下来的。</p><p> </p><p>“有什么奇怪的地方吗？”焕雄把王冠套在英助头上，很满意似的点点头。‘哇 好狠的心，居然直接弄裂了都不想应付我。’</p><p> </p><p>狡黠轻漫的小眼神在英助眼里可爱得紧，想怒怼焕雄的话堵在嘴边。“我刚刚看的壁画还是好的……”</p><p> </p><p>“啊哦～是哪个小精灵弄坏了吧。”</p><p> </p><p>‘那小精灵就是你！’英助盯着整理碎发的吸血鬼，俊气的下颚线和萌萌的脸颊肉怎么这么妙。</p><p> </p><p>“可那画里长得像我…！？”焕雄踩着金币打滑，高挺的鼻子撞在英助胸上。硬邦邦的胸肌是没事，焕雄疼得眼角泛红，可怜地揉着鼻子。</p><p> </p><p>再摸摸缠着绷带的英助，“你伤口肯恰那？”英助双臂环住小小只伯爵，像圈着一只小动物，软乎乎的就想薅他、弄哭他…</p><p> </p><p>英助抓起丝滑的披风，双手揉在焕雄脸上，嘴唇嘟嘟。温暖湿润的吻落在眉心，金英助独有的体香钻进吸血鬼灵敏的鼻腔，像阳光下煦清湖水的味道。‘这个人类好好闻，想贴贴。‘</p><p> </p><p>焕雄绛红色的眸子飘起水雾，吸血鬼的眼睛也有星星✨～猛地用披风把脸捂上，嘀嘀咕咕：“流氓…”英助心尖仿佛被小拳捶捶，嘴唇在软软的耳垂边蹭蹭，“你说什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“流氓！”英助闻声噗嗤一笑，无故被亲忘记抵抗的焕雄越想越气，“你闻起来一点也不香，臭…！”刚钻出来的小嘴还没吧吧吧出声又被堵住了，温暖的甜唾在舌尖蹦跃嘻耍，再滑入对方的喉道。</p><p> </p><p>英助的衬衣被不安忐忑的小手抓得皱褶迭起，修长的手指摸摸吸血鬼涩气涌动的喉结，英助猫猫唇勾起一抹笑意。</p><p> </p><p>英助调皮的柔软舌尖舔过尖利獠牙，血珍珠绽放在粉舌上，看花了焕雄的眼。猩红的眸子落在对方光滑紧致的脖子上，像眼馋的奶虎舔舔嘴唇。</p><p> </p><p>吃疼的那位正捂着嘴巴，焕雄抿抿嘴他都被萌得抓耳挠腮，再盯着他要融化了！</p><p> </p><p>主动解开衬衣扣子，优美的锁骨遭空气舔舐，英助撩开衣领，邀请地说道，“焕雄尼想要吸多少血都可以～”</p><p> </p><p>话音刚落，火辣的巴掌印在精致的俊脸上，甜蜜的气氛被一声脆响打破，英助睁大眼睛还没回过神来。</p><p> </p><p>焕雄已经拔离懵懵迷糊的状态，俯首垂眸的小脸充满不屑，怒气压紧秀气的眉头。</p><p> </p><p>“你个人类要施舍我饮血？不自量力。”</p><p> </p><p>转身不留情的吸血鬼背影消逝，跟深沉温柔却也会肆意咆哮的大海一样的吸血鬼，跌宕起伏的波涛把英助的精力都卷走了……顺带那颗悸动的心脏。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>